Jonghun Baby
by jaeh1.b
Summary: Keluarga kecil Kim semakin lengkap dengan kehadiran sosok mungil buah hati mereka. Terlahir dengan sempurna, Kim JongHun, bayi laki-laki yang sangat tampan, memiliki kulit putih pucat dan Bibir tipis semerah cherry turunan Sehun, alis yang tebal dan rahang tegas seperti Jongin. KaiHun. Fluff. Dldr


Warn: Boyslove, crackpair, mpreg, grammar error!

Dldr!

...

Keluarga kecil Kim semakin lengkap dengan kehadiran sosok mungil buah hati mereka. Terlahir dengan sempurna, Kim JongHun, bayi laki-laki yang sangat tampan, memiliki kulit putih pucat dan Bibir tipis semerah cherry turunan Sehun, alis yang tebal dan rahang tegas seperti Jongin. Ribuan syukur Jongin ucapkan pada Tuhan, karena istrinya telah melahirkan sang buah hati dengan selamat.

Umur Jonghun menginjak tiga bulan, dan Kim Jongin tidak ingin barang sejenak untuk melepas pandangan matanya pada darah dagingnya itu. Kepala keluarga muda ini jadi sering pulang lebih cepat dan rajin bangun pagi hanya untuk bermain dengan JongHun. Jonghun memiliki kebiasaan bangun di pagi buta, sebenarnya saat tengah malam juga, bayi kecil mereka sering menangis, ntah popoknya yang telah penuh atau tiba-tiba si JongHun yang meminta susu. Sehun yang mengurusnya, Jongin terlalu lelap dalam tidurnya jika tengah malam. Lelaki berkulit pucat ini yang harus repot membuatkan JongHun susu atau mengganti popok sang anak. Meski begitu, Sehun tidak pernah mengeluh, sudah kewajiban menjadi orang tua.

Seperti hari ini, ini minggu otomatis Jongin libur dari kantornya. Lelaki tan yang sudah mendapat gelar ayah ini hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan sang anak. Dari pagi sampai sore menyapa. Dari Sehun mandi pagi sampai Sehun mandi yang kedua kalinya. kadang Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat betapa Jongin tak ingin dipisahkan dengan JongHun. Bukannya tidak suka, Sehun hanya heran saja. sepertinya posisi dirinya di hati Jongin sudah tergantikan sekarang. Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi pikirannya barusan. Tentu saja, JongHun itu buah hati mereka, darah Sehun dan Jongin bersatu di dalam JongHun.

"Hey, Papa! Tidak mandi! JongHun nanti terganggu dengan bau badanmu. Biar aku yang menjaganya." Sehun menepuk bahu Jongin yang sedang memandangi anaknya.

"Dia manis sekali saat tertidur. Tadi, dia mengenggam tanganku dan tertawa, aku pikir dia mengenaliku sebagai ayahnya."

Sehun ikut duduk di belakang Jongin dan memeluknya dari belakang. "Iyaa.. tentu saja Jonghun mengenalimu. Sudah mandi sana, bukankah besok kau harus keluar kota. Setelah mandi nanti aku akan menyusun pakaianmu."

Jongin menautkan jari-jarinya dengan jari-jari Sehun yang mengalung di pinggangnya. "Aku pasti akan merindukan kalian. Kalau bisa di gantikan, aku tidak ingin pergi. Aku tidak ingin jauh-jauh dari kalian."

"Cup.." Sehun mendaratkan ciuman di pipi Jongin, yang dibalas senyuman oleh lelaki tampan itu. "Hanya tiga hari kan, kau bisa menelpon atau video call, sayang. Sudah sana mandi."

...

Jongin pulang dengan membawa belanjaan untuk Sehun. Semenjak JongHun lahir, Sehun jadi tidak pernah belanja bulanan lagi, Jongin yang melakukannya. di apartement mereka hanya berdua. Orang tua Sehun tinggal di China, sementara orang tua Jongin tinggal di desa yang jauh dari Seoul. mereka hanya tinggal di apartement selama satu bulan kelahiran JongHun. Sehun tidak ingin merepotkan mertua maupun orang tuanya sendiri dengan meminta salah satu dari mereka berlama-lama tinggal di apartementnya, mereka juga punya kesibukan sendiri, apalagi orang tua Sehun masih terbilang muda, baru 40an, mereka juga punya kehidupan yang harus di urus di China sana.

"JongHun-ah! Papa pulang!." Ucap Jongin dengan nada bahagia. Sehun sedang memberi susu JongHun. Lelaki tan ini segera meletakkan belanjaannya dan menuju Sehun. ia mengecup pipi gembil JongHun, kemudian mencium Sehun di bibir.

"Bersihkan dirimu dulu, Jong! Nanti anakmu terkena penyakit." Omel Sehun. sehun sudah sering memperingati kebiasaan Jongin yang suka langsung main cium JongHun dan hendak menggendongnya. Namun sebelum Jongin bisa menyentuh JongHun, tangannya sudah di tampik terlebih dahulu.

"Iya iya Hun! Aku mandi!"

Setelah kenyang dengan air susunya, bayi gembil itu tidur. Sehun meletakkan nya di kasur tipis yang sengaja ia gelar di atas karpet ruang TV. Ia harus menyiapkan makan malam setelah ini. memasak tidak akan sempat, ini sudah pukul sembilan malam. Jongin pasti juga sudah lapar. sehun bangkit dari duduknya, mengambil belanjaan yang Jongin geletakkan begitu saja di lantai. Sehun mulai membawanya ke dapur, untunglah desain apartement mereka memungkinkan untuk melihat ke ruang Tv dari dapur, jadi Sehun bisa sekalian mengawasi JongHun.

Sehun sibuk meletakkan belanjaan yang cukup banyak ke dalam kulkas. Menyusunnya dan membuang sayur-sayur yang sudah membusuk ke tong sampah. Kemudian, meletakkan susu dan makanan bayi di lemari dapur. Selesai dengan itu, ia membuka bingkisan makanan yang Jongin beli. Dua porsi jumbo ayam goreng dan satu porsi sushi.

Jongin keluar dari kamar dengan keadaan yang lebih segar. Ia menggunakan piyama khas orang akan tidur. Lelaki tan ini segera menghampiri bayi mereka yang tengah tidur dengan tenang.

"Hey, Jagoan papa! Ibumu tega sekali meninggalkanmu sendiri ya?" Jongin pun mulai menciumi pipi dan dahi Jonghun membuat bayi itu mengernyit setiap Jongin melakukannya.

"Jongin, jangan ganggu anakmu!"

"Lihat, dia hanya bisa marah-marah. Papa kan hanya mencium jagoan papa sendiri."

Sehun kemudian datang dengan piring di tangannya. kembali lagi kedapur sampai tiga kali untuk mengambil lauk, nasi, minuman dan buah. Memang selalu begini suasana makan mereka. Jika ingin makan di meja makan harus gantian, Jongin tidak ingin JongHun lepas pengawasan dari Sehun maupun Jongin. Makanya, Baik Jongin maupun Sehun selalu menghabiskan waktu makan di ruang Tv.

"Sudah, Jong! Jangan ganggu anakmu lagi. tidak lihat mukanya yang merah itu? tadi dia menangis seharian, baru setelah kau pulang dia bisa tidur dengan tenang." Ujar Sehun dengan agak berbisik. Takut mengusik tidur anaknya.

Jongin hanya mengernyitkan dahi, "Benarkah?"

"Iya, Aku jadi sulit untuk melakukan pekerjaan rumah. Dia terus menangis."

"Kenapa ya Hun? Apa dia demam?" Tanya Jongin. Lelaki tan itu segera menempelkan tangannya dengan hati-hati di dahi Jonghun.

"Tidak. Dia baik-baik saja. Mungkin hanya rindu pada Papanya."

Jongin hanya tersenyum menanggapi. "Kamu tidak rindu padaku?"

Sehun mendesis, Jongin memang kadang suka Cheesy.

"Bagaimana perjalanan bisnisnya di Jeju? Lancar?"

Jongin mengangguk, "Ya.. lancar. Mereka dengan mudah menerima tawaran dari perusahaan yang aku presentasikan. Belum pasti sih, tapi kata pak Presdir aku akan di promosikan menjadi direktur atas keberhasilan ini." Bisik Jongin.

Sehun terkejut, "Benarkah? Wow.. Impianmu segera terwujud tuan Kim!"

"Tapi, aku tidak akan mengambilnya."

"Wae? Ini kesempatan bagus untuk karier mu."

"Iya aku tahu, Sehun! Tapi, jika aku menduduki posisi itu akan sulit bagiku untuk tinggal di rumah. Kau tahukan perusahaan tempatku berkerja itu skala internasional? Tidak menutup kemungkinan perjalanan bisnis ku ke luar negeri di negara-negara Eropa, kau mau ku tinggal terus? Lagipula, aku terlalu menyayangi kalian." Ujar Jongin bijak.

Terus terang Sehun terharu dengan perkataan Jongin, Sehun juga tidak ingin jika Jongin sering meninggalkannya demi perjalanan bisnis. Ia ingat saat awal-awal menikah dulu. Jongin pernah ikut pelatihan selama dua minggu di Jepang. Itu sangat menyiksa Sehun. Sehun bisa saja ikut saat itu, tapi biaya transport dan hotel ditanggung sendiri. Sehun terlalu sayang untuk membuang-buang uang mereka. Jadilah ia sendirian di apartement.

"Ya sudah cepat makan, bukankah kau sudah banyak membeli ayam goreng untuk kau habiskan?" Goda Sehun. Sehun pun mengambilkan nasi dan ayam di piring Jongin, tak lupa menambahkan sayur diatasnya.

"Kau juga, makan yang banyak. Setelah melahirkan JongHun ku lihat selera makanmu semakin berkurang. Apa kau mencoba untuk diet?" Ucap Jongin diiringi kekehan. Jongin hanya merasa lucu mengingat masa hamil Sehun, istrinya itu tidak mengidam aneh-aneh tapi setiap hari minta di bawakan makanan ntah itu daging, ayam atau sayur. Dan nafsu makan Sehun saat itu benar-benar menakjubkan, lelaki berkulit pucat itu bahkan mengalami pertambahan berat badan lebih dari setengah beratnya.

"Hyaaaa..." Jongin pun sukses mendapat pelototan dan gertakan teredam dari Sehun. Yah.. untunglah Sehun ingat di sebelah mereka ada sesosok bayi yang tengah terlelap.

...

Kai membawa JongHun ke kamar dan meletakkan di keranjang bayi samping ranjangnya. Untunglah bayi mungil ini tetap tenang dalam tidurnya.

Setelah memastikan JongHun aman, Jongin naik ke kasur dan memeluk Sehun. selama beberapa hari tidak bertemu Sehun secara langsung membuatnya rindu.

"Heey... kau sudah tidur?" Bisik Jongin tepat di telinga Sehun. Sehun menggeliat sebal dan menyingkirkan bibir Kai dari daun telinganya. Jongin itu tahu kelemahan Sehun, dan akan terus mengusiknya sampai mendapat jawaban. Sampai Sehun lelah diganggu dan meladeninya. Sehun berbalik dan menghadap Jongin.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku hanya sedang rindu padamu." Jawab Jongin santai.

"Sekarang kan sudah bertemu."

"Aku juga rindu sentuhannya."

Sehun mencubit pinggang Jongin, lelaki berkulit tan itu menjerit tertahan.

"Aaa.. Aaa. Ampuun Hun, lepaskan jari-jari itu dari pinggangku."

"Istirahatlah, Jong! Besok kau tetap masuk kerja kan? Memangya tidak lelah di perjalanan tadi.?"

"Hmm.." Hanya dijawab dengan Jongin yang mengendus leher Sehun, menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam.

"Aku rindu baumu! Lehermu, pinggangmu, pantatmu, adikmu dan suara..

"Aww.." Lagi-lagi Jongin mendapat cubitan super di pinggangnya.

"Mesummu itu kurangi sedikit"

"Aku mesum pada istriku, tidak apa-apa"

"Bagaimana jika JongHun meniru sikapmu yang ini? Mesum dan frontal, astaga-

"Dia laki-laki Sehun, itu wajar sayang..." Kai mulai lagi, kali ini menjilat leher mulus Sehun. Huh, sudah berapa lama ia tidak melakukannya.

"Aaah..." Sehun kelepasan, Sentuhan kai itu memang luar biasa bagi Sehun, luar biasa panas dan menggoda. Tangan Kai mulai menarik Sehun lebih dekat dan mempertemukan bibir keduanya. Bibir bertemu bibir, Kai mulai mencari posisinya, merangkak naik ke atas tubuh Sehun. Jari-jarinya mulai membuka kancing baju Sehun dan menelusupkan tangannya di sana untuk menyentuh sesuatu yang mungil, lembut, bewarna peach menggoda.

"Aaahkh.." desahan Sehun lepas seiring permainan mereka yang semakin intim.

Ya, biarkan mereka melakukan apa yang ingin mereka lakukan.

Fin


End file.
